1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for spraying or dispensing fluid product in which product contained in the outlet passage is aspirated at the end of actuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many fluid products are packaged in pump or valve dispensers which spray the product or dispense it without spraying it when a user presses a plunger. The product is discharged through an outlet passage usually incorporated in the plunger.
At the end of discharge of the product a certain quantity of product remains in the outlet passage. If the end part of the outlet passage is horizontal the product contained in this part of the outlet passage can then leak out of the passage in periods when the device is not used. In the case of a product that is not very volatile, such as a paste or a cream, the product escaping in this way from the outlet passage does not evaporate but runs or drips onto the bottle in which the product is stored or its surroundings, soiling said bottle or said surroundings.
Also, the end part of said outlet passage is usually of small diameter with the result that some of the product remaining in this end part for a long period of non-use can dry and block said end part.
An object of the present invention is to avoid these drawbacks.